That Sinking Feeling
by 8Legs
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL AU focusing on the trio of Homeworld Gems like mainly Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper, but other Gems will be around as well as hints of other fluffy parings. Lets just hope their personal lives don't follow them to school... Bullies, sleaze parents, rude teachers, and dark secrets. Hopefully with graduation around the corner, all of this will be left behind.. or will it?
1. Chapter 1

/AN: Don't hurt me, but I might just ship Lapidot a little. This is my first fic for something besides Skyrim, so let's see what happens. Also, yes, Jasper does seem pretty soft with Peridot but you will learn why so later in the story. Girls gotta look out for one another. I have my reasons.  
* **I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS** , but I do own the outfit I put Peri in, because it's cute as shit. Not too much angst in this chapter, but later on in the story, there will be a lot of family issues, just a heads up, it is a sensitive topic and I don't want to offend anyone. I will post in bold before the story **LIKE THIS** if a sensitive topic does partake in that chapter. Anyway, READ ON!

"NOOOO! Why would you do this? You know the game doesn't auto-save!" A young blonde woman shrieked in agony as the Xbox power cord was torn from the wall. The offender whom did the ripping stood tall with gold eyes narrowed at the much smaller being.

"You know the rules, P... you can't miss more than three days of school in the same month. What would your mom say?" That voice was raspy, but still very feminine. It held a caring tone, scolding as well. This tall female put down the cord and strode to the couch coolly as if she didn't just erase about forty-eight hours of hard, non-stop gameplay. The smaller only sat numbly, hands held limp in the air, disbelief in her bright green eyes and an expression of ultimate defeat on her face. Letting it all sink in.

"I.. I wasn't going to skip today, I was just..." Lowering her hands as she trailed off a little, looking up at the other. That being was impressive, she had a body most men wanted. Tan, big hands, big muscles, naturally big white hair. She was big, like athletic big. People look at her and think 'she must dominate on the football field' and that's exactly what she does. This beast of a woman is the quarter-back of one of the biggest high schools in this country and you bet your left sock she's proud of her position "I was just going to be a few hours late, I swear!"

"Pfft, uh-huh. Sure Peri," the excessive use of these pet-names was starting to chip at the smaller and it showed on her face, eyes narrowed behind thick bottle-cap glasses, lips drawn into a firm line. Before she could protest however, the taller spoke up once more "Ya got less then twenty minutes, find pants and brush your teeth. I'll wait outside."

"Yes mom." Peridot groaned mockingly before standing, true, she couldn't leave the house in only her Super-Mario boxers and an extra large hoodie, but damn wasn't that the best attire for playing video games for two days straight? She saved time by putting on some dark jeans and brushing her teeth at the same time, going over a checklist in her head quietly. Assuming today was Wednesday, she had Mathematics first, after that it was Robotics, Lunch, then Chemistry, and Robotics, History, then finally her free period that she spent in the Robotics lab. She had a lot of choice in her classes this year, being a Junior with nearly all your graduation credits already gave you a lot of power.

As you can see, this little woman is quite the nerd. Most people find it unusual for someone like herself to have a friend like the one waiting patiently outside for her. Truth is, they've been friends for a very long time. Neighbors even. They have different classes most of the day aside from History mainly because the brute had mostly physical education classes and clubs. They also had their own groups of friends, so they didn't sit together at lunch, but every day they walked to school together and often times hung out after school to play video games and gossip about their fellow classmates.

Spitting in the sink and drying her face, she deemed herself clean before running her fingers through her thick short blonde hair in an attempt to calm it down, a useless effort seeing as there was no way to tame this unruly mass that stuck up in some interesting angles. Hacked the schools main terminal once-upon-a-time to change the dress-code to accommodate hats, but that had only gotten her into a ton of trouble, though it was so worth getting to wear her Legend Of Zelda snapback for a day.

A shirt from last Sunday lay on the floor of the bathroom, right where she'd left it. Picking it up and examining it, it was your average white button-up, nothing special, but at least it wasn't too dirty. Peridot slipped off her massive hoodie and adjusted one of the straps of her black sports bra that was making an escape down her arm.

She exited the bathroom dawning the white shirt, walking briskly to the hall closet to fetch an over garment. Ah, a tan and crimson checkered sweater-vest! Classy, yet comfortable. Shoes were easy, black Converse all the way, they looked nice and fit like a dream. Looking into the mirror that the closet door provided, she tried to think of what else she was missing... she's wearing the shoes, pants, undergarments, upper cloths and glasses, her bag is on the couch, so what is...? Oh yeah, she needed a pair of gloves.

Yes, she's aware it's June, but she feels most comfortable not being so exposed, not to mention.. well.. her body sorta embarrasses her. She can dress casually in shorts and t-shirts at home and around a select group of people, otherwise her anxiety will eat at her and no one will see her for days.

"PERIDOT!" The sound of her name boomed through the house causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Yeah Jasper?" Peridot returns the shout, but sounded more timid rather than mildly annoyed like the other's voice.

"We have three minutes to get to school! Move your ass!"

"Right right, I'm coming," pulling on a pair of black knit gloves and briskly walking out to the living room, she snatched up her bag and walked out the front door, being sure to lock it behind her "We really should invest in a car or something."

"Well, don't you already have your license anyway?" The question was innocent and curious as they started speed walking down the sidewalk in the direction of school. Jasper had an idea that Peridot was working on getting her license, but wasn't too sure.

"Permit, still need an adult to drive with for another twenty-eight hours," she would have had it sooner, unfortunately the only adult that she does drive with is always off on business.

"Damn.. We need adult friends." Peridot made a face, adults were like big kids but instead they complain about taxes a lot and could buy alcohol.

"Maybe you need adult friends."

"You need an adult."

"Your mom needs an adult-"

"-Hey, don't you bring my mom into this!"

"Oops, sorry not sorry." Jasper playfully punched her friend in the arm and snickered.

"You don't think we are going to be too late, do you." The taller sounded a bit uneasy with her question, as much of a brute as she is, she's not one of those kids that skips and is constantly late to class. She actually maintains a perfect attendance, where as her little friend doesn't really care.

"Naaah, might get there just before the second bell." Shortly after this statement, a bell sounded somewhere in the distance. It was high in pitch too, so that was the first bell meaning that they had five minutes to be in class by the second lower pitch bell or be marked tardy. This also means they just missed school breakfast.

"Well shit." This actually happened a lot with these two students. Nothing new or outlandish. Jasper looked down to Peridot whom sighed and lifted her arms, the taller taking the little blonde up in her arms bridal style like she had done hundreds of times before and started sprinting in the direction of the school. It wasn't that far away, but Jasper wasn't going to risk being late.

The distance was ran easily, without even breaking a sweat. Jasper put the little nerd down softly, suspiciously gentle with her to anyone whom was watching.

"See you after school, Jasper?"

"Of course, I gotta help you get your game back up to date!" She laughed with her words before waving to the smaller and disappearing behind the massive door, leaving the green eyed woman to go about her business, a sigh escaping her thin lips as she gazed at the wide double doors that Jasper had just entered moments ago.

"Here goes nothing." Peridot places a hand on the door handle and gives it a pull, it gave way to a long empty hallway lined with many doors, the particular door she needed was listed '263A', that was about sixty paces from the front doors and to the left, roughly forty-nine seconds away if the strides are kept quick and consistent. This is normally how Peridot thinks, usually for fun. Calculating and estimating keep her focused and make her an efficient worker, even if it's calculating simple things like walking to her class room.

Having set her destination and made it her mission to get to Mathematics before the bell rings, she failed to see a classmate whom was also potentially late for class and collided with this person head on, books and paper falling to the floor and jolting the nerd out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry!-" the stranger started before bending down to gather the supplies.

"No, that was my bad, here, allow me to help." Peridot had a knack for running into people, literally. It happened almost once every week, perhaps she should focus more on her current surroundings rather than the destination or task for that matter.

"I should have been looking where I was going, I-" whomever this was cut their sentence short, confusing the nerd. Peridot looked up and met eyes with the stranger, clear blue eyes, like the ocean "-uh..?"

"Uh?"

"What?"

"You didn't finish your sentence." The green eyed woman took this moment to examine the other a bit more closely. Those blue eyes belonged to a slightly tan face that had strong yet delicate features, short brown wavy hair with a few dyed blue tips in the bangs, obviously female, and by the structure of her sentence as well as the slight blush staining her cheeks, she seemed to be in a state of distress or embarrassment. Wait... Perhaps she's new here?

"Your holding my hand." That statement made Peridot blinked at the other before looking down at their hands, she did indeed have her hand over the strangers. It looked as though they both made to pick up the same book at the same time.

Well then.

"Right," removing her hand and picking up some of the other loose papers instead, not returning her eyes to the other in her own embarrassment until she stood with an amount of the others things. It took a few more seconds but the stranger stood as well. They both stood pretty well eye level, although Peridot was a smidge taller "That was most awkward, my apologies," the nerd held out the materials with her words, the other took them with a shy smile and a nod.

"Lapis."

"Pardon?"

"My name, Lapis Lazuli," she smiled a bit broader "I'm new here!"

"I figured as much. Where are you heading?"

"Um.." the self proclaimed Lapis female shuffled through her papers, perhaps looking for her class list "AH-HA, here it is. Math is my first class!" My gosh was she a rather cheery thing, it should be giving Peri a massive headache, but it seems to be fine, must be the tone of this person's voice that isn't too outrageously annoying to listen to.

"Convenient, your door is here then," her voice remained monotone, almost bored as she motioned to the door they were both standing a few paces from "I also have Mathematics today."

"That is convenient indeed,"

"Peridot."

"What?" The taller had walked the distance and placed a hand on the handle before turning to see if the other was following as well. She was, close behind like a puppy.

"My name."

Peridot opened the door with ease and held it for the new kid politely whom nodded in thanks with a slight blush and stepped in to join the class, but before she could enter the room herself however, the second bell sounded, that very loud noise that made windows rattle and the teachers attention to snap to her like a whip even if she was literally standing just outside the door looking in with an expression of mild annoyance at the unfortunate situation.

"Peridot, you are TARDY."

/AAAAaaaand that's the first chapter! Lemme know what you think with a comment, also, if you found any errors, lemme know about that too. I feel compelled to wright more, so this could come along quickly!


	2. Chapter 2

/AN: HERE WE ARE AGAIN! I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE I JUST WRIGHT THEM! This one is a bit longer than the last chapter, but I figured it was alright, lots more character development and we get more of a deeper look as to why some of these characters behave a bit differently, **I WARN YOU, THIS CHAPTER WILL TOUCH ON SOME SENSITIVE MATERIAL** also we will be introducing some more characters whom play some alright rolls. OOPS, Peridot is a super dork, anyways- READ ON!

Huh. That Lapis chick seemed to be pretty smart, well at least in Math. She answered most questions right and seemed to be able to balance book work well. Aside from the tardy incident, class was pretty lame. Some of the other students grumbled about the homework, others groaned about the test that is apparently tomorrow, but Peridot for the most part was bored out of her skull and couldn't wait to get the work and test out of the way. Worrying over such simple things like tests and homework was pointless in her eyes. Math was simple when you understood how it worked, from then on it was just doing it. The teacher had dismissed class a few minutes before the bell rang, more than likely because the hall was hell when the first bell rang, students everywhere trying to get into lockers and go to other classes all at the same time, absolute mayhem. Peridot had started putting her things into her bag when a familiar voice brought her attention elsewhere.

"Yeo nerd, you ready to gimme the answers for that test tomorrow?" Peridot turned in the direction of the voice, an underclassmen whom was stepping out of her seat began to approach the unamused blonde girl. That voice was full of mischievous giggles as her lips were turned up in a cat-like smile that was easily placed even as other classmates had begone to stand and leave the room.

"No, Amethyst."

"No? What do ya mean "No"?" She promptly sat on Peridot's desk, making the green-eyed woman glare at her over her thick glasses.

"I mean "No" as in I haven't even started the homework yet, so how would I have any idea what the test answers could consist of?" She sighed with her question, knowing this smaller girl was just giving her a hard time, but she didn't really need to be pestered right now, not after all the goofy happenings so early in the day.

"Geeze, someone's cranky today, need a nap?" A nap actually sounded stupendous, having not slept for nearly three days now is starting to have some real negative effects on the nerdy teen.

"I might actually now that you mention it."

"Dude.. were you still playing this morning?"

"Maybe."

"Holly shit P! How do you even?" Amethyst's dark eyes were wide with worry for her friend, they often play online together, Peri more than likely being the leader of most missions because she's pretty well skilled with tactics and strategy.

"I don't "even", I just game," with her words, she packed up her math book and stood, ruffling the shorter woman's long platinum hair on her way out the door "catch you later, Ame"

"Take care of yourself, nerd. Talk to ya later!" With those words, the blonde yawned openly and started off to the Robotics lab. Not many other students actually went to this class, a great majority just skipped out and played hookie mainly because they knew the teacher didn't really care. It was the student's choice if they wanted to learn, Mr. Universe would rather the students either be here and learn or leave and not become a hazard to themselves or other people.

"Morning Peridot, you know where the keys are if you need anything from the cabinet. I'mma run to the store, you need anything?" The tall bearded man smiled to the younger lady as he put a baseball cap on his balding head, obviously about to head out.

"A sixteen ounce will suffice"

"Right; And you Pearl?" He looks to a skinny red-head whom was organizing the welding rods not too far away, she turned to glance in his direction.

"No, thank you. I'll be alright." With that, the thick man smiled and nodded, heading to the door and exiting quickly. Pearl had returned to her work organizing, leaving Peridot to go about her business.

A little smile crept up onto the blonde's face, the mechanic's room was her home away from home, a place where she can build to her heart's content and no one would judge her. She started class off by pulling a pair of heavy-duty prescription eye-gear from the front pouch of her bag, substituting her own glasses for this visor like eye-gear as she placed the more delicate wear in the pouch before putting the bag in the teacher's office and grabbed the keys off a hook by the door like so many times before.

She stood there for a little while, admiring the room as she decided on what she wanted to work on for the day. Eyes scanning the interior of the office for a moment, just looking around. Mr. Universe was a bit of an odd slob, but his workplace was comfortably messy. Small projects from students laying around on every surface, some unfinished, others made as gifts for the man.

One project stood out in particular, the only one that sat up on his old computer monitor and also the only one that wasn't made of metal. It was a little picture-frame made with macaroni, popsicle sticks, and red glitter. In the frame was a picture of himself, his son Steven, and his wife Rose, all together. Arm in arm. Happy smiles on their faces.

The picture hurt Peridot in a way and even made her a little sick, guessing it was envy because she'd never really gotten to have a family like that. She was born premature and an only child, father had abandon them long before her mom knew she was pregnant. Peridot knew it was hard on a person to raise a kid alone, but that woman wasn't really around half the time to raise her. It was babysitter after babysitter after babysitter because the woman worked so much. She felt bad that she's sour from her mother's absence, she knows her mom is working to support HER and HERSELF, but can a girl really help it?

She always looks foreword to mom coming home so she can show her the report cards, show her the progress she's made in creating/fixing things, she's kept the cat alive, and make her dinner to welcome her home. sometimes Peridot doesn't get to see mom but once a month, and when mom does come home, it's never for long.

Mom usually sent some cash to her account so the young woman could feed herself, and the state usually hands out a little money to help her pay for medical things, otherwise Peridot has been shopping for herself, getting herself up for school, setting up her own appointments, maintaining house, and supporting the family cat on her own sense she was about twelve or eleven. Those were about the ages the babysitters mom would send sometimes stopped coming around.  
She was totally alone in that house. Devoid of human contact for the longest time aside from Jasper whom came over sometimes and school, but those are different things.

People don't develop well without a parental figure that they can identify with. Social anxiety, panic disorders, schizophrenia, bipolar disorders, lots of mental and physical problems crawl out of people in these situations, or so she's read and her therapist used to say.

Peridot has all the right qualities to be a mass murderer, but she couldn't do something like that to another human being. She'd be taking away someone's father, someone's sister or brother, someone's baby girl or little boy. She was in this depression, but she wouldn't bring anyone else down to this level, no one should ever have to feel like that. Like this.

This is a reason she has yet to tell Jasper about this burdening pain inside of her that has been eating at her all her life. Jaz would begin to treat her deferentially and feel obligated to take care of her.

Fuck that noise, Jasper is a great friend, not so great a mom.

Not so great a mom... Peridot sighed heavily and closed her eyes, letting her head fall foreword in a slump. It was almost laughable, really. This isn't grade-school anymore, this is high school. One more year and she was out. One more year and she could start looking for another school, and maybe even a job. Hell, she's going to be doing her own taxes soon and all that fun adult garbage.. yet here she is, going on nineteen, standing in her teachers office, missing someone who was practically never there.

Missing someone she barely knew.

"You okay in here-"

"-PEARL" The poor blonde nearly hit the roof with a fright, she must have been lost in thought. How long had Pearl been standing there? Was she trying to get her attention for some time now?

"Peridot?" Sky-blue eyes blinked at the other, confused by the outburst "are you feeling well? You're crying.." she stepped in the room and placed a hand on the shorter's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"What?" What? Crying? she swiped at her face with her sleeve, sure enough it was damp. Vigorously rubbing the tears away, Peridot gained control with a sniffle, "yeah, I'm fine. Actually, could you get a Soldering Iron and some wire out of the cabinet for me?" She handed the keys out to the tall skinny woman whom nodded and took them. Once the other was out of earshot, Peridot sighed heavily, rubbing her nose a little before moving further into the office, opening a drawer on the desk and producing an old radio circuit board as well as some common plastic coated electrical wire. She decided working circuits would help clear her head, plus she had to get this portion of the project caught up after spending so much time away from school.

"So what exactly do you intend to do with those old parts?" Pearl tilted her head at the other female curiously, having returned after a few short moments. She held out the Iron and a spool of silver colored thin wire. The blonde took the items and shrugged her shoulders.

"Things, I guess." She has an idea what she wants to do, but is very unequipped without the right size of parts and would probably have to make most of her own. Pearl rolled her eyes and moved to pick up a broom, not going to bother asking any more about the topic, she knows Peri too well to try.

Peridot and Pearl go way back, put not near as far back as her and Jasper. They used to date off and on for what seemed like all of freshmen year, but they both couldn't keep the relationship afloat. No, no one cheated on anyone, they were just too different for one another romantically. They do however still remain friends and keep an eye out for each other. Pearl was trustworthy, so if something was happening in school, Peri had someone close by whom she could turn to if things got ugly quickly, same went for Pearl.

"OOONE SIXTEEN OUNCE of refreshing Mtn. DEW!" Peridot turned to the man whom just entered the classroom again, the big fella grinning with a bottle of green fluid held tightly in a large fist as he trusted it in the direction of the student.

Putting the wires and scrap electronics down on a stable surface for work, the shorter made quick strides to the man before giving him a quizzical look, "Is it Dew, not Blast?"

"I thought about grabbing you a Baja, but I know how anal you are about your soda."

"Did you shake it." That was a statement, not a question. The tall man sighed but the smile remained on his face.

"I dropped it a little down the stairs, but that's it, it should still be safe." Peridot didn't believe a damn word, but she took the soda none-the-less, giving it a gentle squeeze to test the pressure. It seemed alright, but in honestly, their was only one way to check and know for sure.

Make Pearl open it.

"Hey Pearl, can I ask a favor of you?" The red-head put down the broom for a second, eyeing the blonde with that look that said she already knew what was going on.

"Oh no. I won't open that soda if that's what your asking, I learned this gimmick the first time, you can't fool me!"

"Please?"

"Fine.." She offered a hand to the smaller girl, awaiting to accept the soda.

"Thank you Pearl." Acknowledging the other female's confirmation, Peridot handed the beverage over with a little grin causing Pearl to roll her eyes and take the container into both hands firmly before looking down at it with an annoyed/nervous expression.

No one liked to be soaked in soda, no one. It always got everywhere and in everything, making stuff sticky and was rather hard to clean up.

"If this does explode, I'm holding you accountable, Peridot."

"Yes I am aware, I'll deal with it and the mess if it does exhibit spontaneous combustion. Just open it already"

"Alright alright, gosh, your so impatient sometimes.." a muscle in the the taller woman's jaw twitched as she gripped the little green cap. Tension building in her eyes, hands began to shake as minutes went by. The blonde could tell the red-head was anticipating the worst with how much time it was taking her to muster up the courage to turn the lid, "..okay..." a cold sweat had broken out on Pearl's forehead before she swallowed hard "okay."

"Any day now."

"Woman-!" In a small bout of anger, her fist clenched and with a flick of the wrist, the seal was broken and the sound of carbon hissed free into the air, "oh... well that happened. Here be your pop," seeming far less irritated now that the matter was over with, Pearl handed the drink over to her friend whom gladly took it with a pleased expression.

Removing the cap completely and holding the opening to her lips, the blonde happily breathed the sweet bubbly sent of the soda before tipping it back, taking a long swig of the green substance, "still sorta cold, good enough for me!"

The ginger just shook her head and pinched the bridge of her pointed nose, a little smirk on her lips, "you are impossible, Peridot."

Okay. So nothing got done that last period, not a big deal, Peridot was feeling much more awake now that she's had some of her morning pick-me-up. It was lunch now, no one had free roam of the campus at this time of year because of the drought that was happening, the school staff was afraid some of the students were going to go outside and get heat stroke or light shit on fire.

At least the lunch room had working ac and was very well ventilated, almost made it worth putting up with other people's obnoxious laughter. It wasn't like she had bad company either, Amethyst and Pearl were sitting with her, Pearl on her right and Amethyst seated across from them.

A few tables away was the jock table with those sports pros, Jasper and Garnet partaking in an arm wrestle. With a shake of her head at the antics of her long term friend, Peridot turned her attention back to her sandwich that sat lazily in her hands looking up at her grossly. Ugh, school food was so bad, perhaps she should pack a lunch for herself tonight and avoid this dilemma.

"So Peridot, have you met our newest exchange student?" Pearl decided to start a conversation, must be board of people watching.

Exchange student?

"Wait, you talkin' bout that skinny little Lazuli kid?" Amethyst added quickly "Yeah dude, she's in our math class!" She kicked Peridot lightly in the shin, but that didn't seem to affect her much, almost failed to get the blonde's attention even.

"Exchange student?" Finally she found words, but for some reason she felt her mouth dry when recalling the strange girl "I knew she was new.. but Exchange?"

"Yes, I believe her and her family moved here from Cuba, though both of her parents are of American descent, she was born in Cuba and moved here last week," the ginger nodded, happy to fill her friends in on the new happenings in this big school, who knows, maybe they can convert the new kid into a nerd and she could come sit with them! "Her parents bought the old race track in town, very wealthy people." Peridot only grew more and more confused.

"Wait, how do you know this information?" Lapis had math with her and Amethyst for first period and Pearl was with Peridot for second per, so how did the bird-like woman hear so much about the new girl already?

"I sat with her on the bus," Pearl looked quite smug "If ether of you get the chance to talk to her about swimming or the ocean, do it. Her accent comes out when she's excited." Instantly Peri imagined the bubbly little brunette with a thick accent going off on some happy rant, those blue eyes lighting up like a sunset over the ocean.

"Oh yeah, well P almost made her late to first period!"

"That was an accident, I swear! It wasn't my intention to bump into her in the hallway." She couldn't just hold this gross sandwich anymore, she put it down on the tray as she lifted her hands up in an attempt to defend herself from Ame's interjection involving her. Amethyst seen this as an opening and an offering, reaching across the table and grabbing the sandwich in a pudgy hand and snatching it away. Peridot didn't care for it much anymore anyway, it was soggy and gross.

"Poor girl, her first day and she already gets harassed by the school's pet bird and then bullied by that one nerd from the robots class," the dark eyed woman laughs hard from her belly, playfully poking fun at Pearl and Peridot as is the norm "seriously P, where did you pick up those sick new glasses from? If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were cosplaying someone from Star-Trek!"

Peridot blinked before reaching up to her face, she'd forgotten to put her regular glasses back on before leaving the lab "well shit" no wonder people were giving her odd looks, she took them off and reached for her bag.

Reached for her bag.

Her bag.

Bag.

"Today is not my day guys..." She forgot her bag in Mr. Universe's office. That's really weird of her, usually she doesn't randomly forget things everywhere. Defiantly an off day indeed. She put the bulky eye-wear back on her face so she could at least see the people sitting around her, as she did, Pearl put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'll take care of your tray, go get your bag before lunch is over." The blonde nodded in thanks and excused herself from the table, making her way out of the lunchroom and heading back to Universe's room. Lunch was nearly over, so the man should be back in his room if he didn't eat his lunch in there. Luckily no one seemed to be around the long halls at the moment, so that spares her some awkward air, but there is a voice somewhere down this hall, just one.

Oh, how convenient. That voice just rounded the corner, belonging to none other than Lapis Lazuli. She seemed very caught up in something, looks like a phone call, whomever she was talking to must have been talking very fast for her expression was a bit exasperated, more than likely waiting for them to hang up. Those blue eyes met green and something sparked "Nah mami, gotta go, a teacher spotted me," with that she closed the phone and sighed. Peridot looked around for a moment, unsure of where this teacher was, it was just the two of them so..?

"I beg your pardon? I'm flattered, but I don't work here.."

"Oh I know, I just had to improvise a reason to end the conversation," the brunette shrugged and ran a hand through her wavy hair "It's lunch now, right?"

"Not for long, I don't recommend going and getting it now unless your next period is a free one."

"Ah, right. So where are you going?" The blonde was sorta confused by this, why did she care what she was up to?

"I left my bag in Mechanics, just on my way to go get it."

"Can I come?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Good question, you may accompany me if you desire to do so." Lapis fist-pumped a little, happy to have someone to talk to once more if at least for a little while.

"Where is the Mechanics room anyway?"

"At the end of the hall and down some stairs."

"This school has a basement?"

"It does, yes. The band room and movie production room are also located down there."

"Interesting... So Theater is in the auditorium or does that have it's own room?"

"It has it's own room, between the library and the art room down the other hall"

"Dang this school is so big!" Why was she excited by this? Whatever, power to ya.

"Turn here," The blonde had started down the steps, closely followed by the shorter woman. They rounded the corner and stopped at the first door, the metal door plate on it reading in big cut-out letters "ROBOTICS" Entering the large and empty room that is the Robotics lab, the duo was greeted by the big man whom had a mouth full of what looked like a chicken wrap from some fast-food place.

"OoooooOOOOOoooooOO? Peri, you got a girl with ya!" He stood happily, putting down his wrap to clap for his loyal student.

"What? I'm with girls 98.5% of the time, Universe. This is normal behavior."

"Well yeah, but that one isn't Grouch-o, Stink-o, or Pearl" he walked in their direction, a wide friendly smile on his face "hello little one, I'm Mr. Universe. The Robotics instructor and also the Guitar class teacher as well! Whom would you be?" All this made the little blue-eyed girl smile brightly up at the man and put a hand out for him to shake.

"Lapis Lazuli, sir! I'm new around here!" Universe smiled and shook the offered smaller hand politely.

"Well you found the right person to give you the grand tour, Peridot knows this school like the back of her hand!" He turned his attention to the girl he'd just mentioned, "also, your bag is in my room, here, lemme get it for ya!" Peridot nods, looking over to the other female whom in turn was looking at all the things, lots of equipment and machinery, must be a lot to take in for a first day.

"You okay?" The new kid spun on her heel, probably not expecting the blonde to ask or say anything.

"Yeah, I'm alright! Just checking out the place a litt-"

"-No, I mean, are you really okay." Peridot's eyes were serious behind her visor, she knew what it was like to be the new kid. Lapis sighed and took a seat on a stool that was positioned near by. Letting her shoulders slump a little and a delicate hand came up to move some of her dyed bangs out of her eyes.

"It's all so very new here... back home, the entire school only had about 20 people in it and everyone knew everyone personally. Really it was more like a summer camp more than a school," Peridot came to stand beside the other woman to listen better and to be here for her, she was obviously stressing out "my first day and I didn't even get to have lunch because someone egged our house over my last class period, mom just gave me an ear-full about it"

"Pffft, wow. That's rude"

"I know right? Total waste of eggs." Mr. Universe had returned. Extending Peridot's bag to her with a wink.

"Here ya go kiddo." When the bag was taken from him, he made to turn and leave, but Lapis spoke up first.

"Sir, how much more time of lunch is left?" They already killed so much time just being in this room, It must be about time for the next period already.

"About half an hour." This made both of the girls look to him with wide eyes, Peridot was thoroughly confused, running through all the possible reasons in her head as to why there was so much time left, was it a holiday? Does she just happen to have a crap sense of time today?

"It's Wednesday kids, we always get an extra thirty minutes of lunch on Wednesdays." The blonde face-palmed, of course it is, how could she forget that? "Have you kids eaten yet? I got a few extra crunch wraps if you want!"

"Oh yes please!" Lazuli looked up at Peridot before standing from the stool and jogging to the man whom was back in his office digging through a paper bag. The blonde opened the front pocket of her bag and retrieved her pair of actual glasses before anything, putting the work specks in the bag and fitting the casual wear on her face comfortably.

Peridot was about to pass up the offer of the fast food, but then her stomach protested loudly. That sloppy damp sandwich was going to be her lunch, but that was old news now. Accepting defeat via a hungry belly, she walks over to stand beside the bouncing woman, green eyes glanced at her before looking to the large man as he turned to them, two nicely wrapped packages in his hand.

"Hope you all don't mind chicken and ranch, cuz that's all I got." They shook their heads and took the offering thanking him with a little smile from the smaller and a grunt from the less smaller.

They started on their lunch in the basement, It was surprisingly cool down there, so why not. Lapis seemed really content just sitting on the steps munching away, Peridot on the step above her sipping that soda from earlier before offering some to the new kid.

"Mm, thanks!" She took the Dew and tipped it back, shooting a small portion of the beverage.

"So, did your mom happen to see the person whom did the nasty to your house?"

"Hm?"

"Eggs."

"Oh, nah. Not really. She said it was someone probably about our age with like two other people,"

"Huh.. Interesting. I'll find out whom these offenders are and give them a stern talking to." This made Lapis laugh a bit, a cute smile on her tan face.

"You're pretty interesting, Peridot."

"Uh.. Okay."

ENDchapter2

AN/FINISH CHAPTER TWO! I TOLD YOU PERI WAS A DORK! I had to stop, this chapter is almost 5,000+ words and we haven't even gotten through the first day of school yet! Holly wow I'm so excited to be writing this! Also, happy late Forth of July all you American readers, I know I had a great 4th, lots of fireworks and cookies! so many cookies! COOKIES FOR DAYS! Haaaaa, I'ma go sleep now. Lemme know what you guys thought of this chapter and let me know if you found any errors, I mean, It looks good to me, but eeeeeeehhhh...

Anyway talk to y'all next chapter, STAY RAD AND HAVE A NICE DAY!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well I tried to get this out by Halloween, but eeeehhh.. I guess people actually like this story, so here be another chapter!

Chemistry went smoothly enough, mostly a notes day but that was okay, Peridot had quite a lot to catch up on and thankfully a few other students were willing to let her see their notes and let her in on the next assignment and lab. This class always seemed to be that one class that lasted way too long for whatever reason, she blames the teacher's monotone and repetitive voice. Either way, it was free period now. This was that time for kids to go around to respective rooms and work more closely with the teachers, this was a valuable time to catch up on assignments or kill time with friends on campus until school was officially out.

This was perfect time for the blonde to hide back in the mechanics room and play with her electronics, but Universe left early today to take his kid to soccer practice and then to the movies. So this left her with about an hour of nothing to do, she could probably go to the library and work on math homework, but something compelled her to be outside today.

She sat with her bag on a bench under a tree that looked out over the softball field and the schools outdoor swimming pool. This was still considered on school property but it was far enough out that not a lot of people bothered to walk out here to chill, unlike her. Sounds of her classmates in the distance bustled about as she read from one of her textbooks, vainly, she can make out the sound of her friend Jasper's voice yelling about something. Probably yelling because some upper-classmate was being a dick or decided it would be fun to challenge the huge woman to some athletic thing that she would obviously win and boost her equally huge ego.

"EY PERI!"

What the heck?

Green eyes snapped in the direction of the voice that demanded her attention. Someone standing by the pool garbed in a navy blue colored one-piece swim suit was waving/flailing an arm in her direction before some other swimmer pitched a towel at their head with a hearty laugh.

What was this all about? People shout all the time at school, teens are teens and teens are loud more than half the time, but no one called out to PERIDOT of all people. It became apparent that whoever this was really wanted the blonde dorks attention as they walked the distance over to the bench with that towel around their waist. Brown hair damp and dark skin dotted with water droplets.. Wait, was that..?

"Lazuli?"

"Hello! What are you doin out here?"

"Sitting."

"Really? I couldn't tell. I sorta thought you'd be in the basement building rockets-"

"-robots. I build robots. Everyone and anyone can and does already build rockets. Too mainstream."

"Wow, such a rebel," blue eyes rolled with a smile before she took a seat beside the other girl "I bet you built rockets before they were cool too, huh?"

"Precisely," with it becoming obvious that she wasn't going to get anymore work done, Peridot closed the math book and tucked it away so the other girl could have her attention fully, she made the effort to come all the way out here to talk with the nerd, so why not? "So, you tried out for the team?"

"Huh?"

"The swim team."

"OH! Yeah, I did. Not the same as the ocean, but a big chemically treated petri-dish full of hormones and competition will do for now," this made the blonde snort. Lapis did smell strongly of pool but by the looks of it, she fit in nicely with the other swimmers "I haven't heard back from the coach yet, but I'm sure I totally made the team!"

"Nice. Something tells me your'll fit in just fine here at this school."

"Oh gosh I hope so.. hey Peri?"

"Mm?" In this moment Peridot turned just in time for green to meet with blue seconds before the smaller of the two looked away with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

The heck was that about?

"What time is it?"

"Twenty before final bell," Peridot glanced at her phone and relayed the information she'd read to answer the question before bringing her eyes back to the other whom was still averting eye-contact with the blonde.

"Hm, time enough to get changed and catch the buss out.." A look of determination crossed her features momentarily before she turned to the other again "..Listen, I don't wanna come off as weird or whatever, but my parents own the racetrack in town now and lent me two tickets to the race this Friday."

"Oh? Wait like, NASCAR?"

"Yeah exactly! And I'd like to take you with me. J- Just, you know... Well I haven't, I mean.." all confidence is lost in the wind and blue eyes look down at the hands in her towel-covered lap as if her hands would signal her to either get out what she was trying to say or tell her to get up and run before she made an even bigger fool of herself "I.. I trust you enough not to throw me in front of the cars and It would be a nice opportunity to get to know you better."

The blonde just blinks at her a moment before replying "Sure, why not." She didn't care for cars, but what the hell, if it gets her out of the house.

"Really?" Why did she look and sound surprised? Did she expect the nerd to decline the chance to get to spend time with an attractive girl?

"Really really."

"...did you just Shrek me?"

"Lapis you're going to miss your buss at this rate-"

"Crap, nearly forgot about that, here, do you have a pen?"

"Uh.. yeah?" She reached into the front pocket of her bag and pulled out a black sharpie, handing it to the girl.

"Sweet, gimme your hand and I'll give you-" as she spoke, she reached out for Peridot's hand, and as a reflex the blonde pulled away quickly.

"-NOPE. Er... sorry, I have an issue with my hands.. Here, let me get you a piece of paper." Quickly she fished out the nearest scrap of paper she could muster and hand it to Lapis. The brunette looked confused, but didn't question, instead she jotted down a number and her name in pretty and curly writing, little hearts where the dots in the "i"'s should be. She looked up from her work, folding the paper in half with a grin before standing up and holding the paper to the green eyed girl mischievously.

"Hey, I just met you.."

"What? We met this morning-"

"-And this is crazy!"

"..Oh no."

"But here's my number-" Peri wasn't going to stand for this, or.. well... sit for it, so she stood, shocking the shorter slightly making her pause in her musical number momentarily as the blonde came to stand a bit closer in front of her, holding her ocean-colored gaze with her own bright green , watching as a hard blush ripped through the still damp blue clad girl's cheeks and across her nose. To make the smaller even more flustered, Peridot reached out for the paper with a lopsided smirk, gloved fingertips grazing the back of the other girl's soft warm hand and down those long digits.

"Is this revenge for getting Shrekt?" Lapis's eyes narrowed a little playfully as she leaned up some on her toes, bringing her face closer to the others and enjoying the slight amount of color that dusted Peridot's cheeks with her movement. Her next words were quiet from her lips, but Peri heard them loud and clear.

"So call me maybe."

Hours later, Jasper sat on the low couch, shirt off and a mud-mask on her face as she comfortably played videogames on a massive TV in Peridot's living room, occasionally fitting various snack food in her mouth as she covered for the other woman who was in the kitchen getting more snacks and soda.

"Yeo Peri, Ame wants to know if your coming back to the controller today." She adjusted the headset so she didn't yell into the microphone as her voice raised enough to be heard by the other. This was their relationship. They were painfully comfortable around one another enough to be in only her bra and and faded jeans. Jasper wouldn't be like this even in her own house, but around Peri, she could be herself and let everything out. No fear of being judged here and no reason to be ashamed of herself.

"Tell her to eat shit and step on a claymore-" Jasper barked in laughter at that, classic Peridot.

The green eyed woman was also shirtless, enjoying her sporty black sports-bra. This being her own damn house and she didn't have plans for the rest of the day, also stripped down to her super-mario boxers, ensuring comfort leveled out to the max.

"So P, Ame tells me you beat up a kid at school today."

"What the hell..? Beat up a kid? ME?! You're funny." Her cackle bounced off the walls of the kitchen as she picked up a bag of Doritos and fished a few more sodas out of the refrigerator. A thought struck her as she thought about it though, was Amethyst referring to Lapis as the kid she beat up? Probably. She walked out the living room and deposited the food and drinks before fishing her phone out of her pants that she discarded on the floor some time ago. Peri put the number in her phone after Lapis had left to go change and catch her bus, but hasn't messaged her yet.

Better do that now before she forgets later.

 **Peridot: Is this Lazuli's number?**

She put the phone down and sat beside Jasper, taking her controller into her hands and putting her headset back on "Alright homos, let's provide some noob kids anger-management therapy!" The match only had about five minutes left to it, but they managed to destroy the other team, the lobby exploding into twelve-year-olds calling hacks and screaming useless profanities.

Jasper and Peridot collectively laughed at the sour-sports until they were both in tears. Dream-crushing monsters, these girls are. Both their phones went off, one as an alarm and the other with a text.

The brute blonde stood and stretched with a sigh, "I gotta scrub my face-mask off, you need anything as I'm up?"

"Hm? Nah, I'm alright. Just don't plug up my sink with that gunk-"

"-Yeah yeah, I know the drill." She shakes her head and makes her way to the bathroom briskly. Peridot watches her go before picking up her soda and taking a deep swig of the carbonated beverage. Her phone vibrates again, drawing her attention to it.

 **Lazuli: Mehby?** (some shifty-eyed emoticon followed the question)

 **Lazuli: Who dis?**

My stars... what compels people to type like this? Seriously. She types back after a moment of re-reading those two texts again.

 **Peridot: Just some mega-nerd looking for a pretty girl to talk rockets with.**

 **Lazuli: Peri? Thank god, I though you were my dads coworkers son for a second!**

 **Lazuli: How are you?  
**

 **Peridot: Uh, I'm fine. How are you?**

 **Lazuli: Better now, just chillin in my room with YouTube and talking to you!**

 **Peridot: Nice. Sounds like a good night.**

 **Lazuli: I like to think so**

 **Lazuli: Now, about that pretty girl and rockets...**

The blonde nearly chokes on her soda about to defend herself and make a comment about how rockets were basically the butt of science jokes, but recovers quickly with her next text

 **Lazuli: What's her name and where does she live?**

They chat and playfully banter for a while before Jasper comes back into the room, now with a clean and sparkling completion. Sitting down beside the smaller who was comfortably lounging on the couch.

"Feel better?"

"Quite. I might have time for one round of Mario-Cart if you're up for it"

"I really don't feel like going to bed angry though, Jasper. Both you and I know that's the only game you can beat me at," Peridot stretches, a few pops sounding from the small of her spine "I might have to kick you out early so I can actually get some real sleep."

"Real sleep? You mean lay in bed and play AnimalCrossing until the sun comes up or lay in bed on your phone till you pass-out for two hours?"

"I mean get a solid five hours before I get up and do homework"

"Really living it up, aren't you P?"

"In the only way I know how." Jasper just grinned and ruffled the shorter's hair before standing and finding her shirt. She bid the smaller goodnight before making her way to the door, stopping to turn back to the green eyed female.

"Yeo, you free Friday? Ame and Pearl wanna go the the movies. Something about superheros and junk."

"Nah, I'll have to pass."

"But P... It's DC."

"I know."

"You love DC."

"I have previous arrangements, Jasper. I'm sorry."

"What could be more important than Superheros?" Peridot paused at this, looking at her phone before turning her eyes to the other woman, green eyes looked timid and maybe a bit confused.

"I have a date."

Jasper's eyes widened in disbelief "...holly shit!"

AN: (loud dramatic music intensification here) WWWAAAAAAAAHHH! Peri is so deep in Memes she can't even! Also YAY, mild nudity and flirting! Lots of Peri/Lapis in this chapter, can't decide if Lapis is a huge dork of a flirty popular kid or what, but eh. Man, I'm already missing StevenUniverse... I have faith that we'll all be strong enough to last this hiatus though, It still would have been nice if they did it at the end of the season and not in the middle of something important, like C'MON GUYS, THE CLUSTERRRRRRRR!

ANYWAY. I still don't own anything, none of these characters are mine and none of these references are mine either. I don't own  
"Call me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen, but hell that song is GREAT and I can so see Lapis serenading Peridork with it.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS SUPER LATE UPDATE! HAVE A NICE DAY AND A GREAT NIGHT! See you all again soon!


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ OKAY. This chapter is hella fluffy. Like super extra fluff. Like this ship is made of cotton-candy and is tended by chinchillas.  
 **I STILL OWN NOTHING. NOT EVEN A LILL BIT.**

"Dude Peridot, I don't care what you say; Watching the northern-lights all night in Skyrim with a girl is still ten times more romantic than watching the sunset in Minecraft. That sunset last what, all of a minute anyway?"

"Shut your beak, Pearl. Skyrim is a world that's already made for you, granted it's graphics are great and the content is wonderful, but it's all been discovered before. Someone has already written that story. Think about it, In Minecraft, you look out from over the top of a castle with this person in a world you both spent countless hours building together. You slow down after all that hard work and finally really watch the sunset over a land that's a beautiful product of your spent time together. That is the most serene and romantic activity that could be done in game with someone. It's deep and personal."

"Now, I see your point, but let's be real here... Minecraft unlike Skyrim won't get you laid-"

"-PAH like you'd know!"

"Actually yes, I would know. Skyrim has landed me many a good nights."

"Yeah, with your hand!"

"Girls! Seriously, stop! The world understands, you both are avid gamer lesbians with a near mute sense of romance, now shut up and eat your damn lunches or give them to me!" Amethyst reached out to nab the deli sandwiches off the two nerd's plates before having her hands slapped away simultaneously as the ladies snapped at her and resumed their own meals with grumpy expressions.

This was a rough Thursday for everyone, people in the halls seemed extra ruthless with the approaching weekend and there were more students in mechanics class today leading to some under productivity on Peridot's part as she tried to evade people whom were seeking some "help" with their pointless works. More like "Peridot, do this for me," or her favorite "Peridot, you know how to do this, right?" Damn mooches are just too lazy to do their own projects. What made it more odd for the blonde was that Lapis had texted her good morning and sent her a picture of a massive cup of coffee, this made the girl smile and reply with a good morning text of her own cup of coffee, but the brunette seemed to skip out on math for some reason and didn't reply when Peridot asked about her absence.

She didn't want to say she was worried, but this little happenstance had a bit of an effect on her overall mood.

"Pearl, did you happen to see Lazuli on the bus today?"

"I did, yes." Amethyst seemed to catch on as she shared the same math class as Peridot and Lapis. Pearl gave them both a questioning look, "why?"

"She didn't show up for math, I was curious if she came to school today-"

"-Taklin bout me guys?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The kid slid her lunch tray onto the table beside Amethyst, seeing as that was the only spot open at this table. Making herself at home by sitting and stuffing the turkey sandwich into her mouth.

"Yeah, where were you first pe-" green eyes landed on that tan face before growing as wide as saucers "oh my stars! Lapis what happened?"

"I tripped into a door." That was a lie, the white brace that adorned Lapis's swollen nose and two black eyes did not scream "accident" and everyone at the table knew it. Pearl reached out and touched the brunettes hand with a motherly-like worry in her soft blue eyes.

"Lapis sweetie, you don't have to lie to us.."

"Dude the bird's right, you're sitting at the nerd kids table. We get bullied every day, don't feel alone."

Lapis swallowed hard and averted her gaze for a long moment, a muscle in her jaw clenching and relaxed before she turned her dark eyes up to the group, "look guys, I really just don't want to talk about it right now, alright?"

And with that, everyone nodded in respect before resuming eating and arguing about video games, Lapis would openly laugh with them and interject her own opinion whenever the opportunity arose. Turns out, she's had some game experience too. This opened several new points of views and options. The blue woman also made it a point that staying up till midnight on new-years to watch the fireworks in AnimalCrossing was the most romantically stimulating in-game experience to share with another person, and Peridot had to agree. Of course she agreed.

The rest of the day went smoothly after that, thankfully. The people in the hall were still rambunctious and loud, but it was more tolerable now. With the end of the school day creeping closer, Peridot found herself out on that bench that overlooked the field and the pool again. Working on math much like she had been yesterday, and much like yesterday, Lapis came up to sit with her after swim practice. She was dressed this time, but her hair was still damp.

"How is it that half the time we meet alone, you're already dripping wet?" A giggle escaped a lopsided smile as the woman in question shook her head, flinging water droplets much like a dog would. This made the blonde hold up her book in an attempt at blocking the assaulting liquids with a laugh.

"Real funny, Peri. Another day studying outside and not knuckle-deep in an android?" Something about that question made the green eyed girl blush lightly with a little smile.

"Yeah, it might be becoming a bad habit of mine. So, coach let you on the team yet?" Peridot tilted her head at the other with curiosity in her green eyes.

"HE DID! And I get my official team hoodie next week some time, gosh I'm so excited!" Indeed she was, her smile reached her eyes and made the natural blues sparkle with energy. Peridot compared those eyes to the ocean once, so deep and uncharted. When Lapis was truly happy, her smile was like a run-away vacation to an unknown part of the beach. Like a breath of fresh air that smelled faintly of salt and warm sand. And when she laughed, it was like a delicate breeze rustling an old bronze chime into a natural song. The blonde quickly found herself warming to the idea of getting lost with this woman... getting lost IN this woman-

"I bet your parents are going to be so proud." Get a hold of yourself Peri.

"Oh my stars I bet they will be-" Lapis almost looked like she was ready to jump up out of excitement like a puppy gets excited when it's master comes home from work, but she cut herself off quickly and reached up to touch her nose "... crap, my parents don't know about my face yet.."

"Just tell them what happened and-"

"-I can't Peri, they'll get all defensive and over-protective again and then they probably won't let me go out tomorrow besides for school..."

"I'm sorry Lapis, but I don't think there is much hiding something like this-" The poor girl looked like she was on the verge of having a panic attack, Peridot reached out and gently placed a hand on the other's shoulder "-maybe we can convince your parents to let you sleep over at a friend's house for the night and go the track after school with said friend?" This seemed to calm Lapis as she looked at her lap for a moment, thinking the idea over in her head before turning to meet the other girl's eyes.

"You think it would work?"

"It's worth a shot."

Lapis deemed that answer good enough and pulled out her phone, standing and walking a few paces away for some privacy as she talked with her parents. The family seemed really excited about this call, Peridot could hear them talking really fast and quite loudly as Lapis tried to answer all the questions being thrown at her "No mom- .. I, yeah, I have an extra change of cloths in my bag- I know. Yes. Yeah she's a girl- what? No dad, she's like my age. Sure. Yeah, I'm gonna take to her to the track tomorrow- I know. Right. I know. Thanks, love you too mami, bye!" She hung up the phone quickly before throwing both arms into the air in victory.

"I'll take that as an okay?"

"Heck yes! My pride and dignity is safe one more day! You really are a genus, Peri!" She beamed at the blonde, making the lanky teen flush a dark shade of pink before she stood and gathered her things.

"Oh, well, I don't know about that... I mean, I prefer the term _Mastermind_ , but genus is good too," this made the brunette chuckle as she gathered up her own bag. The bell rang as they righted themselves, letting them know that school was officially out for the day.

The walk home was something great, Lapis spotted a spider that skittered into a crack in the sidewalk and she narrated a little voice for it that was squeaky and small, sounding like a little-itty-bitty shriek of terror "AAH, NO PLZ, giants! The giants are advancing! Every critter for themselves!" Peri laughed at the little monologue before asking the girl how she felt about spiders anyway, Lapis answered with a distasteful noise before asking if she should be scared of Peridot's place. They chatted and laughed together for the short walk from the school to the blonde's dwelling before a thought struck Peridot right on the nose.

Lapis is staying the night.

At her house.

Shit.

"Uh, sorry about the mess.. I wasn't expecting company tonight."

"Pfft, no worries Peri. It's not a mess, it's _aesthetic!"_

"Good evening, Tumblr. Please take your shoes off at the door," the blonde half laughed as she removed her own shoes and padded into the kitchen to rifle through the continence of her fridge. Jasper had left a number of healthy microwavable meals for her in an effort to get her to take care of herself better, looks like low-fat whole-grain mac-an-cheese, kale and spinach lasagna, wheat pancake mix, soy milk, greek yogurt, and various canned vegetables "so, what do you feel like for dinner?"

"Pizza."

She can almost kiss that girl right now.

So they ordered out. Two medium cheese and pepperoni pizzas. Peridot showed her a cool way how not to get her fingers all greasy buy taking two slices and laying them on top of each other so your fingers only ever touch the bread of the pizza without bending a slice and creating a grease funnel. She also showed her a great treat by putting a handful of cool-ranch Doritos on one half before putting on the top slice and making a tasty and thick crunchy sandwich. Lapis was amazed by this invention and proceeded to devour more than half a pizza in that fashion as well as half of the chips by herself.

"Okay, I know you have a problem with your hands, but you wear gloves to eat too?"

Shit

"Yes."

"Can I ask why?"

"No." Lapis looked dejected, but curiosity still swam in her eyes. She let the conversation die for now.

They continued to eat in silence for a while, the only noise in the room being the TV that played a re-run of some show that they don't care to remember. Peridot was fighting the anxiety that had built up in her chest at Lapis's question and only grew more anxious as she thought about how this night was going to end up. She needed a distraction.

"You gonna need sleepwear?"

"Probably, but I could sleep in my cloths if it's too much."

"I'mma get you some pj's," the blonde placed her paper plate down on the coffee table and stood, making long strides to her bedroom and changing into pajamas quickly. Green hoodie, new gloves, sweatpants, and black socks. She also snagged some extra sweats for Lapis and an old black T-shirt with "I look fucking good today" written on it in white. Peridot returned to the other girl and handed her the clothing.

"Dude epic shirt," The brunette had dressed herself in the bathroom and emerged with a grin, having rolled up the sweats a little at her ankles because they were much too log for her "mind you, if my mum could see me now, I'd be deader than a door-nail."

"Pffft, well it looks good on you. How's your face?"

"Sore, but it's easy to forget about..." She stood there for a while, just looking at the Peridot as the nerd lounged on the couch lazily flicking through channels on the screen. Something in her chest burned like alcohol, it reminded her faintly like grief and fear, but it felt more like a distant want or yearn, like homesick. Was Peridot making her homesick? "Hey Peri?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks.." calculating green eyes strayed from the TV to the shorter's blue ones, the level of sincerity in the brunette's voice catching Peridot off guard momentarily "I... I just want you to know, I'm grateful for this-" she motioned to the house with a gesture "-and I'm very happy we ran into one another when we did. It's really nice to have someone around that I know I can trust and... and.."

Oh no, here come the tears.

"Hey, hey.." The blonde stood up and walked around the couch, coming to stand in front of the other whom hid her face in her hands. Peridot knew the woman was in distress, so she reached out with both hands, gently touching her shoulders and upper-arms in an attempt to sooth the other girl, "you're okay, don't cry.."

Lapis sniffled and wiped her eyes vigorously "I'm sorry.. It's just been a while sense I've been shown this kind of kindness from someone. Oh my stars, crying is painful when your nose all is busted up-" she laughed awkwardly as she made to swipe under her nose with the back of her hand and only ended up winching in pain. Peridot hushed her by placing her hands on either side of the other's round face, seeming put take a lot of concentration into lift her thumbs and gently brush the gloved digits over the other's tear-streaked cheeks. The action made Lapis freeze like a deer in the headlights before her big blue eyes looked up into the bright green that was Peridot.

Those eyes were so intense, they confused her and enlightened her at the same time. Made her heart beat faster and made heat flood into her face, she felt like she wanted to run and hide, but at the same time she also wanted to wait and see what came next. Being so close to the other woman and gazing into these eyes filled her a familiar sense of calm that made the brunette relax inside and found herself leaning into Peridot's touch.

Gods her hands were freezing.

"Why are your hands so cold?"

"I- I have a condition-"

"Hug me."

"What?"

"I said hug me, you fool." So she did, wrapping her arms around the smaller's waist and pulling her close. Lapis tucked her arms between them, resting her palms on Peridot's collarbones as she snuggled up under the other's chin.

"Careful with that nose-"

"Shhhhhh, I know." They stood like this for a while, just enjoying the peace. Not really hearing the TV in the background anymore.

"You still smell heavily of pool-"

"-really killing the mood Peri."

"Ey Lapis?" The smaller pulled back enough to look up at the other girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I trust you too."

END CHAPTER 4  
AN/ Now KISSSS! Omg this went better than expected. Secrets. Secrets everywhere. Secrets for DAYS.  
Hey guys, next chapter is Friday. NEXT CHAPTER IS NASCAR DATE, GET HYPE!


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Is this really the fifth chapter to this thing? Holly wow. Well, might as well update it. Reading through this story, I can see how my writing style has developed as I've grown and learned how to work with FF. Net, yeah there are still some issues I have here and there as well as limitations, but this IS only my second story I've ever written and I'm glad you guys are actually still reading this old thing.

Thanks to those of you who have commented, I love all of your comments, reading them really warms my heart! you guys are something special! **HURRR BULLIES ARE BULLIES BEING BULLIES** but it's okay because Lapis tells them off. Like a pro.

Also. As always.

 **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR LAPIS'S MOM.**

" _You like that, punk?"_

 _"Frankly, no."_

 _"Good. I'm gonna make you wish you and your family never came into this country," everything felt heavy to Lapis as she laid out on her back, hard arms held her down as that hot, moist, rancid breath rolled over her face, making her gag and recline as far away from that stank as she could. This was just another nightmare that haunted the young woman sense forever. Back home there were bullies. Every school she'd ever attended, there were bullies. Here was no different._

 _But this time it WAS different._

 _It was different because she didn't WANT to leave. She was in line for the school's swim team captain. Her parents had a smooth income. She had friends here..._

 _She had **Peridot**._

 _"Peri..."_

 _"Hmm? You made a friend already? Well, looks like I'll have to hurt her too.."_

 _"W- What?"_

 _"Yesssss..." The voice hissed thickly like a snake with a poisonous toothy smile laced into the very fabric of it's gross being "I will make her suffer, and you... I will make you watch!"_

 _"You're a monster..."_

 _"Yes Lapis, and I'm YOUR monster~" Tight. Everything felt very tight, constricting, her breath coming shorter as the arms squeezed around her entire body, crushing her. The darkness was closing in and her mind was screaming at her to run._

 _So she did. Lapis pulled away from the dark by thrashing violently, gaining an upper hand and her footing before sprinting in any direction she could. Anywhere to get away._

 **BOOM.**

 _"_ Lapis, what the fuck..? _"_ Peridot stood in the doorway of her bedroom, having let her guest use her room for the night and allowed herself clearance of the couch. Blonde hair proving her obvious sleeping conditions to have been minimal and restless along with the tired scowl set into her face. Green eyes trained on the other girls prone figure laying sprawled out on the floor looking frightened and confused.

"I- I had a nightmare..." With a sigh, the tall nerd made her way over to the other girl, crouching beside her and helped her sit up.

"Must have been something awful to make you scream like you did and run in your sleep," blue looked to Peridot before looking back to the bed. She had slept-walked before, but nothing ever like this. Her shoulder also hurt pretty bad, had she ran into something? Probably. Lapis allowed her eyes to scan the room a before they landed on the closet door she had found herself sitting in-front of.

"-oh.. uh..." the door had a sizable dent in it now, the wood splintered and caved in where she assumed she had connected with the surface "I- I'm sorry about-"

"-Hey, don't worry about it," the nerd smiled a little, rubbing the other's back with gentle slow circles in means to comfort her "I'll hang a poster over it or something. Why don't we go make you a cup of tea, you are spooky tense right now."

Tea did sound pretty good.

So they made tea, or well.. Peridot made tea and Lapis sat herself at the dining table and watched. The kettle heating comfortably on the stove and two mugs sat at the ready, chamomile teabags present in each.

"Did I wake you?"

"A little."

"I'm sorry-"

"-Ey, you quit that. Nightmares are cruel and unusual not to mention unpredictable and unwanted. Don't apologize for something you can't control." She shut her mouth tightly after that, looking to her feet with a deep sigh. Such little sleep this week is turning her into quite a crabby individual. The taller came around the table and gently wrapped her arms around the seated girl's shoulders, Lapis nearly instantly relaxed against the other girl as Peridot rested her chin on the top of that mop of brown hair, "now that was uncalled for.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No no, I get where you are coming from.. I just feel bad for waking you up, is all." Something in the way the girl said this warmed the nerd's insides and made her smile a little.

"Awe, don't worry about me Lapis. Mi-casa su-casa."

"You speak Spanish?"

"Like that one phrase and only because of YouTube-Poop," Lapis snorted a little with a laugh before moving to cover her face in embarrassment. Peridot pulled back enough to look at the goof of a girl with a grin and a raised eyebrow, "what's so funny?"

"You said 'poop'."

"You are five." That earned her a smile as those big blue eyes looked up at her. How easy would it be to just lean down and meet those sweet lips in a single simple kiss, the answer to that would be very easy, but everything going through Peridot's tired head at the moment conflicted every little thought and made her rethink think everything ten-fold.

Thankfully she didn't have to think hard for very long seeing as the teapot took this opportunity to screech with steaming heat.

They sat for a while, just enjoying some small conversation and tea. The sun had started to peak up over the town, signaling that a new dawn had begone. So much for getting back to sleep.

"Would it be cool if I used your shower?"

"Yeah sure, go for it." A thought floated behind her eyes for a moment, what did her bathroom look like again..? Did she leave anything out? Did she have cloths laying around that she should probably go pick up? Wait why is she worrying, Lapis had already been in there like three times sense she got here. Take a chill-pill Peri.

"Alright cool, thanks!" And with that, the shorter snagged up her bag and darted off to the bathroom. Leaving Peridot to finish her tea and put both their cups in the sink. She should use this time to work on schoolwork, but her eyelids were much too heavy at the moment, so she opted for laying back down on the couch and closing her eyes.

Half hour nap or so couldn't hurt, could it?

"Hey Peri, I need some help!"

"What?"

"I'm incompetent!"

"Okay?"

"I forgot to bring a towel in with me."

Had it already been thirty minutes? The blonde glanced at a clock on the wall before scowling at the time. She had napped for about twelve minutes. What the heck, It usually takes Peridot twenty minutes just to get in the shower, she couldn't see how it was physical possible for someone to take such a short shower.

Beside her body's desire to continue to lay there and let the girl fend for herself, she grumbled a little and stood up. Gathering a spare towel from the hall closet before coming to the bathroom door. Bringing her fist up, she knocked on the surface lightly to gain the attention of the rooms occupant.

"Peri?"

"Nah, It's the pizza delivery guy. Yes it's Peridot." Kicking herself a little as she caught herself snapping at the other again. Gosh she had to start growing a sarcasm filter soon or she was going to offend someone with her rudeness.

The door opened a little, allowing the brunette to poke her head out from behind it. Hair dripping and a comical and childish pout puffing out her slightly pink cheeks, ocean eyes looked up at the other through choppy wet bangs.

Cute.

"How was I supposed to know you weren't your mom or something?"

"Well for a start, mum is away on business and has been out for about two weeks, I am also an only child. No worries."

"Sounds lonely," Lapis snaked an arm out and took the towel, retreating back into the room with it but didn't close the door for the sake of conversation.

"Sounds lonely, sure, but it's not when I'm having attractive girls run amok in my house," with a yawn, the taller leaned against the wall beside the bathroom with a content air about her.

"What was that?"

"I said It's not so lonely when I got girls running amok in my house." What part was she getting hung-up on? The word "amok"? The shorter poked her head out of the door one more time, dark colored shirt adorning her shoulders this time and her hair looked like it had been through a towel tornado.

"You think I'm attractive?"

"Did I say that..?"

Blue eyes rolled with a smirk as she ducked behind the door once again as she chuckled at the flustered expression on the nerd's face.

"You're so gay, Peri."

"Yeah probably.. Hey are you dressed yet? I gotta brush my teeth!"

There were no answer as the door was pulled open by the occupant, a toothbrush already in her mouth. This was okay, right? I mean, they were friends now, they can brush their teeth together and have tea at like four in the morning. Nothing wrong with that.

They made their way out of the house an hour early and decided breakfast was a good idea, so they stopped off at the local Subway for sandwiches. Why was conversation so easy for them? They talked about nearly everything they could think of off the top of their heads, some of it really simple, like "what's your favorite color?" or "no, Pikachu was not the first Pokemon made, he's just one of the most popular because of anime and Pokemon Yellow version" sometimes it was really complex stuff, like "positive and negative ionic bonds can be stripped from nitrogen atoms with a great enough heat through an electrical current, correct? That stimulation usually heats air into plasma, so in nature that's like what... lightning, right?"

They were nerds.

And they were comfortable with each other but, this comfortable was so... different.

A good different.

School was a blast, all the teens were giddy for the weekend and the teachers were nearly relieved by the fact that they didn't have to get up and look at children tomorrow. Tests were had and school work was dished out, but no one seemed worried or bothered by having some work to do over the weekend, they'd all probably put it off until the very last minute anyway.

Pearl was the first to approach Peridot in the lunchroom, "so, big beef texted me, she said you can't come with us to the movies after school because why?"

"I'm going to the track after school."

"EW GROSS! You mean you actually exercise!?" Amethyst almost tripped over herself as she turned to face the blonde teen with an expression of disbelief as if Peridot had told her she was pregnant. Naturally the nerd in question rolled her eyes and put her tray down at the lunch table, the other three following suit in a similar fashion.

"Not that track, you clod. I'm going to the race track."

"Like.. cars?"

"Like NASCAR?!" Pearl choked on water as she put two and two together "You mean... Your date is LAPIS?"

"Uh.. yeah?"

"Dude that's so awesome! Did she score you guys like, VIP seats or some shit?"

"Yeah," Lapis, late as usual, shows up and sits beside Amethyst at her usual spot "we get a private viewing booth and garage access so we could go meet the drivers if we really wanted to."

"Holly crap man.. Your parent's are cool with that?"

"...Cool with what? I don't understand.."

"Like, you bringing a GIRL to the track. Just gonna watch cars drive in a circle for like, four hours. ALONE. In a PRIVATE room. With a GIRL."

"Um, yeah? They'd probably ship me back to Cuba if I brought a guy." Dark eyes watched Lapis for a moment before quirking an eyebrow at her. The attempts at trying to be subtle with this woman was proving to be a fruitless effort, so the stocky woman placed a thick palm onto the table and leaned closer to the brunette.

"How gay are y- OW! Shit Peri, did you just kick me?"

"Quit bein a jerk and eat your damn lunch, Ame."

Some time passed as the four dined on their equally nasty provided school lunches. The tension slowly dwindling up until Lapis put her plastic fork down, looking like she was bracing herself for someone to kick her in the ribs, head down and eyes hidden behind her bangs. This alone demanded the attention of every participant seated at the table.

"I am very gay, and... It's one of the reasons we moved to this town in the first place. This is the eighth school in this state that my parents had enrolled me into because the bullying became too much of a problem. Exactly eight times I've had to give up everything and start over in another unfamiliar place to deal with nameless, faceless people," her knuckles turning the tan skin of her hands white as she gripped the table like a vice, shoulders taught and back ridged as she continued "I'm getting really sick and tired of unpacking and repacking, tired of getting my hopes up, tired of pretending, and I'm especially tired of fucking running."

Other people at other tables were starting to turn and listen, whispering to one another with hushed voices. They would probably spread roomers later about that weird new kid being a psycho or something, but currently no one at the table with her was paying any of the onlookers any mind. Peridot stood and walked around the table, meeting Amethyst's eyes for a second as the short girl stood up and let the nerd have her seat beside the distressed Lazuli, herself taking Peri's old spot beside Pearl.

No one had words for the girl, millions of words spun in their heads, but nothing seemed to pass their logical barriers. Peridot gently placed her hand over the other's, watching as the color returned to it and seeing the girl visibly deflate. That once ridged back hunching and those shoulders dropping, the hand that wasn't occupied was brought up and under those choppy dyed bangs to wipe away tears that had threatened to fall.

Stars did Peridot hate to see her cry...

"I'm just... I'm really scared. I actually kinda like it here. I can laugh with you guys and the classes aren't half bad. Yeah, I'm still getting bullied, but I think I can get through it... but.."

"Your parents.."

"..Yeah.. they'll take one look at my face and the next day we'll be fucking packing again," a sniffle sounded from the smaller and it seemed to visibly break something behind the nerd's eyes.

"Don't say that Lapis-"

"-But it's true, Peri. You don't know them like I know them."

Pearl leaned forward and placed her hand on top of the blonde's whom was still resting over brunettes, "this is true, but we know you. Maybe we don't know you as well as some, but we are developing.."

Amethyst rolled her eyes at Pearl, her own smaller but larger hand engulfed the gingers, completing a tower of distinctively unique and quirky, yet not repulsive or inept hands. Almost like something a football group huddle would do just before the big game, "see here, L. My dork friends are trying to say, we know you are going through some shit... everything hurts right now and it's scary, but whatever happens at home or here at school, we are here for ya and we will stand beside you every step of the way."

"We want to help, Lapis... In any way we can. You aren't alone." Peridot gently leaned on the smaller woman, almost surprised at how close their proximity had grown. The brunette inhaled a deep shaken breath before relaxing against the others side, nodding a little. Letting her head come up to look the girls in the eyes. They were all holding genuine expressions that very well described their individual personalities in one single glance. Those personalities very much like their hands...

Long thin, confident and dainty.

Short and thick, but very warm and soft.

And then cold very overdressed.

"My stars I'm surrounded by homos," Amethyst nearly fell out of her seat backwards in laughter at Lapis's genus observation "regardless... thanks," the red-head gave a light chuckle before pulling her own hand away from the mass, Ame having removed hers to steady herself in her laughter.

"Dawe, look at us, getting all mushy and shit. Let's go dump our trays before we're late for class." They all shared their numbers with Lapis (aside from the one whom already had her number) after that lunch and texted each other all throughout the remaining classes that day, these antics landed oll responsible Pearl in detention for the first time in her life and made Peridot very late for History class. Overall it was a good time.

Swim practice had lasted a bit longer than it usually went, Lapis hadn't shown up at their usual spot yet. Perhaps she actually had some work to do, that wouldn't surprise the blonde in the slightest, that little scamp was good at stuff when she put her mind to things, but Peridot observed that the brunette often tended to become distracted by the little things and get hung up on stuff often or not even be able to bridge the gap between two things at all. She was also pretty stubborn and hard-headed at times, but knew when to stop pressing a situation.

Hm, mayby these are just more reasons why you like her so much, Peri.

" _If only you saw what I could see-"_

"-what the hell?"

" _You'd understand why I want you so desperately-"_

 _"_ Fucking stars, Ame! You changed my ringtone again, didn't you?!" The blonde having become thoroughly irritated at her phone, removed it from it's place in the front pocket of her trousers.

" _Right now I'm lookin at you and I can't believe-"_

 _"You don't kno-o-oh-"_

 _"_ I swear, I'm so going to camp her spawn one of these days... Hello?"

"You don't know your beautiful." Peridot shrieked and nearly jumped a foot in the air as the voice sounded directly beside her. Eyes wide she whirled on the other person whom was leaning over the back of the bench lazily, eyeing her in return with a mischievous grin.

"Lapis what the heck! I almost chucked my phone at you, you gave me such a fright!"

"I couldn't help myself, the opportunity was right there. I was just gonna sneak up on you and say 'Boo' but that ringtone is priceless."

"Did you do this? Did you vandalize my phone with OneDirection?"

"Maybe."

"How dare you.."

Some apologies were said and hugs were had before the shorter handed over her VIP tag and lanyard pass for the track, digging herself her own out of her bag. They hung out at the school for a while, deciding what they were going to do for food and how they would eventually tell her parents about the busted nose and black eyes.

Peridot was quick to flick open her pizza delivery app during their walk to the biggest structure this city was known for.

"So... do you get a broken nose often?"

"Ha, no. This time though, It was pretty much my fault.."

"Your fault? what did you do?"

"I went out looking for the punks that egged my house."

"Oh?"

"I found one of them."

"And?"

"I said 'No te tengo miedo, hijo de puta' and that if she ever came around our property again I would call la policia." Peridot stopped in her tracks and looked to the other girl with a raised eyebrow, lips drawn into a fine line as her bright green eyes swam with curiosity. The shorter stopping a few paces ahead and turned to see what had made the other stop.

"..no tee- ten-go meido- what?"

"I told them I wasn't scared, then I called them a son of a whore." Why did this excite Peridot? Why is she smiling and patting the other girl on the back in congratulations? Why did she get this warm bubbly feeling in her guts when the other girl smiled back? So many questions...

Too many questions.

Eventually they were both pushing through the crowd, deciding that they should probably go find Lapis's parents and tell them that they made it here safe before they went up to their booth. A rather tall and imposing woman must have recognized the short brunette, seeing as she started waving wildly in the direction of the two girls. That must be mom. Her face was very angular and her eyes were dark, but she had some qualities that reminded the nerd a little of lapis, like the pointed nose and those slightly thick but nicely pronounced eyebrows as well as the chestnut hair color.

"Hola Mami, quiero que conozcas a mi nueva novia! Peridot, this is my mother; Mami, this is Peridot!"

"Ah, Peridot! Is so nice to you! I'm Ezmeralda Lazuli," She held out her hand to the blonde whom accepted the gesture in kind.

"Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Where is Papi?"

"He's parking, I was curious to see if the cars were out already or no- VAYA POR DEOS child! What have you done to your face?!" Lapis faltered a little, but Peridot gently leaned into her side, letting her know she was still there.

"I- I-"

"Was it the bullies again? Sucio..." They could see the muscles working in the woman's jaw, she looked livid, almost feral. Lapis stepped forward, toward the talons of the angry Cuban.

"Si, but-"

"-But what?"

"It was my fault, Mami! I found the comepinga who egged our house and I told them to step off!" That made the woman's brown eyes grow wide at her daughter, jaw falling slack "I'm done, mom. I'm done changing schools when something happens or when something goes wrong. I just can't do it anymore, It's tearing me apart!" Ezmeralda reached out and put her hand on the girl's shoulder before stooping and pulling the smaller into a hug.

"Oh Lapis... We had no idea.. we just wanted to protect you. Why didn't you say something sooner.." She let her daughter go after a few long seconds of embracing, holding her by the shoulders at arms length to look her in the eyes, "you really are your father's girl," with those words she dropped her hands to her sides and stood back up, letting Lapis return to her position beside Peridot, "we will talk about this more later, I want to hear all the details about my daughter being a bad-ass, but for now, you girls go have fun!"

"Thanks Mami, see you and Papi later!"

"And Peridot?"

"Yes Mrs. Lazuli?

"You take care of my daughter, be gentle!"

"UM. Alright sure!" They were waved off as the sea of people grew around them, everyone moving in the direction of the entrance. Once or twice they'd actually lost one another before they decided it was probably a good thing that they hold hands so one of them doesn't get abducted by crazed murderers.

With a flash of their passes to one of the guys standing on duty, they were escorted out of the crowd and up a flight some steps and into the stands. The guy pointed in the direction of the booths and let them be on their way before returning to his post.

"So uh... Lapis.."

"Huh?" They entered the second booth down, impressed by the loft space inside. Being presented with a very big couch facing a window that overlooked the whole track, behind the couch was a large table with two mini refrigerators stacked on top of it, a popcorn machine beside them. The pizza they ordered earlier also sat on the table along with a note from the delivery guy saying he paid for it and to have a good time. Speakers sat in the back corners of the room and between them sat an old record player so the rooms occupants could listen to the game and listen to some classy music when they wanted. The room was nicely lit and had a lot of memorabilia lining the walls proudly along with many trophies.

Spiffy.

"...Holly wow this is nice."

"Right though? I looked through them all when my parents bought the track, I personally liked this one best."

"Super homely."

"My thoughts exactly! So..." she sunk into couch, looking at the blonde expectantly "what were you going to say?"

"I have a question, but I want you to be honest with me.."

"Okay?"

"Is this an attempt at pursuing a possibly romantic relationship with me?"

END Chapter5

AN/ Fug guys, I messed up my finger trying to fix my truck last night, but I managed to put this out regardless. I warn you, I don't speak Spanish, I speak English French Polish and Chinese so if I messed up something and it offended someone I am very sorry. I also use Mami and Papi because I don't know, those just sound cuter in my head.

Thanks again guys for sticking around, I wish all of you a good day/night! Stay rad and read happy!


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ CHAPTER 6! OH MY GAWD! I can't believe how far this is going, It might just go aLL THE WAY! Lol, Yeah, I'll finish this some day. Probably soon even.  
Sorry I didn't get this EXTREMELY FLUFFY chapter out by Christmas, been having a bit of trouble at home, but here you guys go! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Don't be surprised, this chapter really is nearly all fluff-trash, but I'm kinda really happy with it. These nerds are just wow. I can't even!  
 **I DON'T OWN THE SONGS IN THIS FANFICTION OR THE CHARACTERS**. LAPIS. STOP LIKING ALL THE MUSIC, YOU'RE GONNA GET ME IN TROUBLE WITH ALL THESE CATCHY TUNES!

"I don't think I can verbally answer that question.. would you object if I moved to show you the answer instead?"

"No, I wouldn't." Lapis nodded, satisfied with that response. She stood and walked over to the old record player with brisk strides, picking a large vinyl disk out of a case and placing it onto the player before flipping the power switch. She must have practiced for this moment before hand as she knew just where to drop the needle on the spinning disk to make it play the song she wanted.

The music started with a slow but up-beat tune, the speakers picking up nicely on the bass but not over-shooting and throwing off the soft melody. Lapis stood at the record player for a moment as if she were waiting to see if she really wanted to do this or if she'd chicken out, but as the music rolled on, her shoulders relaxed and her eyelids slid closed. Just listening, waiting, for the words. Confidence slowly building.

 _I dunno but.._

 _I think I maybe fallin' for you._

Peridot raised an eyebrow at the other, a small smile tugging at her lips at how incredibly cheesy this woman is. She was impressed that she actually had a vinyl of this artist. When did they make modern records anyway?

 _Droppin' so quickly,_

 _maybe I should.._

 _Keep this to myself,_

 _wait until I, know you better-_

With a deep breath, the brunette opens her eyes and turns, walking to stand in front of the other. A wide blush across her tan face, clear up to the tips of her ears, and down her neck. She wouldn't make eye contact with the other as a twitchy hand had come up to scratch the back of her neck nervously. Her feet shuffled a little as she chewed the inside of her lip, unsure of what to do with herself in the moment.

Could a person be any more adorable than this girl right now?

 _I am trying.._

 _Not to tell you,_

 _but I want to._

 _I'm scared of what you'll say._

Peri stepped forward, gently placing her hand on the shorter's shoulder. The contact seemed to take the brunette out of whatever thought she was in and made her look up at the blonde. Peridot's eyes were something special; Green, a calculating citrus color that shined something bright when she was mulling over something thoroughly. These eyes were inescapable. Inevitable. They were the refreshing spring after a cold winter and the smoldering summer with a promise of long warm days spent by the campfire.

 _So I'm hidin',_

 _what I'm feeling.._

 _But I'm tired of,_

 _Holding this inside my head_

Like laying in the grass and looking up through the leaves of a massive oak tree, talking about life and the future with a close friend.

Light through the leaves, that's exactly the color of Peridot's eyes in this very moment.

How many days had Lapis been staring into those eyes and not noticed how beautiful they were?

How beautiful she is...

 _I've been spendin' all my,_

 _time, just thinkin' bout ya.._

 _I dunno what to do,_

That hand on Lapis's shoulder slid up to her cheek as the blonde stepped forward, gently snaking an arm around her middle, bringing them closer together and taking her into a light embrace. A blush also dusted Peridot's cheeks, but it wasn't anywhere near as expansive as the shorter's.

 _I think I'm falling for you._

"You are a very musically oriented person." Peridot mused as she watched the other girls face. Being this close to the other female was frightening and exciting at the same time, like at any moment she'd wake up alone in her room three minutes before her alarm clock was set to go off. Lapis made an embarrassed squeak noise before she buried her face in the taller's shoulder, barely concealing the exaggerated color her face had become in the fabric of the other's shirt.

"Shadup, I learned and developed my English accent from modern pop music. Sue me." Her voice was slightly muffled, but Peri heard every word and smiled, nuzzling into the girl's hair with a hearty chuckle. The music becoming more like comfortable background noise that they gently swayed to as they conversed.

"Ey, don't worry bout' it, I'm just teasing ya. It's actually really cute.."

A silence had spread between them as they stayed like this, held in a warmly intimate dance to a song that was probably too quick for a slow dance, but they didn't care. Here and now, it was just them in this room.

 _I can't stop thinkin' bout it,_

 _I want you all around me.._

 _And now I just can't hide it,_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you.._

 _"_ Peri..?" That voice was so small, needy almost as the shorter gently gripped Peridot's shirt. Looking up at her from her position in those hard, cold arms.

"Yes Lapis?" Meeting her gaze, they shared another silence, something building inside both of them along with the ending of the song. They both knew what was coming next, their hearts beating faster in their chest, breathing stopping entirely as Lapis leaned up on her toes to bring their lips closer together until the only thing that separates the girls was the final verse.

"I think I'm fallin' for you.."

Finally. A meeting of lips commenced as Peridot bridged the gap, sending electricity through both parties. Fireworks exploded behind closed eyes with their very first actual kiss.

Though this special moment was interrupted almost as soon as it began by the voice of the announcer booming loudly through the speakers, effectively throwing the girls out of the happy-place they'd built together with information about the people taking part in the race today. Surprise, shock, and confusion quickly passed before both girls were nearly doubling over in laughter.

This announcer had impeccably great timing.

Collecting themselves before hugging briefly, they decided on watching the game. Both girls sinking into the couch hand in hand. Conversation occasionally casually passed between them. About three hours in they came to the conclusion they had no idea what was going on in the track because they were both too busy making silly jokes and cuddling.

Pizza having been finished a long time ago and more than half a box of soda was gone, night had already fallen but the lights of the track kept the race going for a few more laps. The room had grown darker though, shadows delicately playing along the walls. Lapis leaned into the taller's side, taking the girl's forearm and holding it against her chest as she yawned.

Green turned from the cars to watch as blue begun to flutter closed. She must be very tuckered out, but just before she could fall asleep, Lapis turned her tired eyes up to the other one last time, "Peridot?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend..?"

A wide smile split the taller's expression "would you object if I showed you the answer?" Now it was time for the smaller to smile as Peidot gently brushed some of her dyed bangs out of her eyes before slipping her fingertips under the girl's chin, lifting her face slightly.

"No, I wouldn't."

With that, Peridot placed her lips upon Lapis's, connecting them for the second time that night.

END CHAPTER SIX!  
AN/ Yep, I'mma go through and fix the other chapters. Update them a little. I assure you, I won't change anything huge so you don't have to worry about going back and reading for something you could have missed, I just want to fix some of my spelling and correct a few things. Make this work a bit more professional and presentable, you know?

-The song Lapis played in this chapter is called "Fallin' For You" by Colbie Caillat. Go find it on youtube, I swear it's literally this chapter.

Cheese. Cheese everywhere.

 **BIG Thanks** to all of you whom commented and are fallowing this story! OMG all of you are wonderful majestic people and I want to pet all of your faces, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint and fueled your desire for something Lapidot at least a little! Lemme know if you guys found any errors and I'll correct em ASAP.  
Love you all, be safe and read happy!


End file.
